1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus having phosphors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an image display apparatus, which is an electron beam excitable display in which electron beams excite phosphors to emit light typified by a cathode ray tube (CRT) called “Braun tube,” has used phosphors such as ZnS:Cu, Al, ZnS:Ag, Cl, Y2O2S:Eu referred to as “P22.”
On the other hand, image display apparatuses in which electron beams excite phosphors to emit light include a field emission display (FED) as well as a conventional CRT. The FED includes a field-emission electron-beam excitable display referred to as “Spindt-type display” and a display using surface-conduction electron-emitters, referred to as “surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED)”.
Most FEDs in which electron beams are accelerated by a comparatively high voltage to cause phosphors to emit light apply phosphors used in a conventional CRT or use their improvements.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-25102 describes an example where a conventional zinc sulfide-based phosphor is used as a phosphor for the FED.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-250473 describes an example where the surface-conduction electron-emitter is used as an electron-emitting device and a phosphor used in the CRT is used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 53-91658 describes an example where SrGa2S4:Eu is used as a green phosphor for the CRT. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319649, a phosphor containing a mixture of Y2SiO5:Tb and SrGa2S4:Eu is used as a phosphor for the CRT.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-197135 describes an example where CaMgSi2O6:Eu is used as a blue phosphor for the FED.